Shasha sort ses griffes
by Shrimp and Prawn
Summary: Shannon en a plus qu'assez de se faire écraser par Brittany Thompson et Rebeca Philips. Fini la bonniche, mademoiselle commence à faire respecter sa propre loi. Tant pis pour les personne se mettant sur son chemin. Le problème c'est qu'il y en un paquet, à commencer par Regulus Black !
1. Les Etats d'âmes de Shasha

**Titre :** Shasha sort ses griffes

 **Auteur :** Prawn

 **Nombre de chapitre :** une vingtaine

 **Résumé :** Shannon Williams, 18 ans, élève dans la (presque) prestigieuse école de Poudlard, a le sentiment de se faire un peu trop avoir par ses deux 'amis', Rebecca et Brittany. Après quelques mots échangés avec un parfait inconnu, elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est plus maitre de sa propre vie. Elle décide alors de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Fini la vie de bonniche, mademoiselle commence à faire respecter sa propre loi. Tant pis pour les personne se mettant sur son chemin. Le problème c'est qu'il y en un paquet, à commencer par Regulus Black !

 **Petit mot sympathique (pour bien commencer) :** Bonjour ! Ici Prawn, et voici la première fanfiction que je poste ici ! J'ai un peu le trac à vrai dire. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ? Surement la peur de réactions agressives, de menaces de morts, ou encore d'une attaque de scorpions sauvages ! Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mon cerveau imagine autant de possibilité en période de stress.

Ne vous attendez pas à de la grande littérature mais si j'arrive à vous faire sourire, voir même rire, je serais plus qu'heureuse. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez ! Si c'est dur, c'est pas grave je chialerais un bon coup avant de changer les problèmes qui se posent. Si c'est gentil tout plein, bah ... je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop comment j'agirais.

Dans tous les cas, un grand merci de lire ce que j'ai écris ! Qu'une pluie de crevette frit vous tombe dessus !

.

* * *

.

Il y avait des matins où tout allait mal. Une colocataire de dortoir qui criait dès le réveil parce qu'elle s'était cassée un ongle. Des rires au moment de lever un œil. Un repas prit dans l'indifférence. Un cours d'Histoire de la magie un peu trop mortellement ennuyant. Et pire que tous, des fois, ces matins se transformaient en des journées désastreuses. Cela arrivait à tout le monde. Mais Shannon Wiliams, rousse de 18 ans, élève dans la (presque) prestigieuse école de Poudlard, avait l'impression que cela lui arrivait un peu trop souvent.

\- ''ShaSha, tu peux aller cherches les crocs de vipères ? Lui demanda une belle blonde aux yeux bleus.

Elle lui en ferait bouffer des crocs de vipères à cette idiote de Brittany ! Elle était toujours derrière Shannon à lui demander un service. Y'avait pas marqué hibou-transporteur sur le front de cette dernière. La blonde n'avait pas bougé de l'établi depuis le début du cours de potion. Elle pouvait bien faire un effort ! Shannon allait lui dire ses 4 vérités, lui refaire le portrait et lui botter le cul ! Sauf que pour l'instant, tout ceci n'était pas au programme de Shannon.

\- ''Tout de suite, répondit Shannon en repartant chercher les fameux ingrédients.''

Non, Shannon n'était pas lâche. Elle était réaliste. La rousse avait passé sept ans dans l'école de sorcellerie. Sept ans de sa vie entourée de centaines d'élèves pour simplement avoir deux amies superficielles, Brittany et Rebecca. C'était une sorte de contrat tacite entre les 3 filles. Shannon acceptait d'être le larbin, en échange, elle ne restait pas seule. Un simple échange de bon procédé. Peut-être que Shannon aurait pu être populaire si elle se maquillait un peu plus. Peut-être que Shannon aurait pu avoir de véritables amies si elle se montrait plus charmante. Mais Shannon n'en avait pas envie. La situation lui convenait, même si certaines interactions mettaient ses nerfs à feu et à sang.

Shannon ne se trouvait pas si laide que ça. Elle reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle n'avait pas la beauté de Brittany, cette belle blonde aux yeux océans - un bleu si profond qu'il vous transporte jusqu'aux plages anglaises - avec sa jolie figure de poupée. La blonde faisait toujours de son mieux pour se mettre en valeur dans son uniforme en faisant ressortir sa taille fine. Elle parlait doucement, était souriante, et plaisait indéniablement aux garçons. Non, clairement Shannon n'avait rien avoir avec cette fille. Elle était rousse avec une tendance à avoir les cheveux dans tous les sens -déjà c'est un handicap certain- et avec des taches de rousseurs. Elle connaissait plus sexy. Ses yeux étaient d'un banal gris et l'adolescente était loin d'être aussi fine que Brittany. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était obèse, elle faisait simplement la taille qui était considéré normale pour une adolescente de son âge. Traduction : elle était trop grosse pour les standards de beauté de son époque. Pour les reste, elle ne préférait pas y penser. Shannon parlait la bouche pleine, riait souvent à gorge déployée, et ne cherchait pas à impressionner quiconque. Heureusement elle était toujours plus belle que Rebecca Phillips, une petite brune avec les dents de travers et une face remplie de boutons.

Shannon se débrouilla pour faire la potion de son binôme et la rendit juste avant la fin de l'heure au professeur Slughron. Elle attendit un moment ses amies mais décida finalement de partir à la bibliothèque, le seul endroit de paix dans ce monde de sauvage. Après avoir lutté avec quelques dizaines de marches qui lui parut être une centaine, elle arriva dans ce lieu sacré qu'était la bibliothèque. Pas de cris, de rire idiot, de couple s'embrassant sans pudeur, bref ... le meilleur endroit de Poudlard se tenait devant elle. Bon certes, il y avait Miss Pince, la bibliothécaire qui avait un balai coincé dans le fion depuis sa naissance, mais dans la vie on peut pas tout avoir. Comme lui disait son cher oncle George, un grand philosophe méconnu du grand public, ''T'chais ma p'tite, dans la vie, t'peux pas avoir d'oignons épluchés sans les éplucher''. Dans ce cas de figure, Shannon comprenait que l'épluchure d'oignions était Miss Pince, c'était indéniable. Et que donc l'oignon était les livres, la connaissance, mais surtout … le calme. Cependant la rousse avait un doute. La bibliothécaire était-elle plus proche d'une épluchure d'oignon ou du feuillage de ce dernier ?

''- Allez-vous rester là longtemps, mademoiselle ? Demanda la voix désagréable de la bibliothécaire.''

Surement plus l'épluchure en fin de compte. Une certaine ressemblance semblait exister entre la chevelure de la bibliothécaire et la peau d'un oignon.

''- Théories de la métamorphose transsubstantielle, vous avez ? Demanda la rousse.''

Elle eut comme seule réponse un grognement. Elle n'avait jamais été très communicative cette bibliothécaire.

''- Et le Manuel de la psychologie des hypogriffes ? Demanda de nouveau l'adolescente  
\- Allez voir en rayon, répondit durement la vieille femme en retournant dans sa lecture.''

Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait le lire ce livre. Elle voulait juste embêter cette bibliothécaire ronchonne. Shannon alla quand même jusqu'au rayon de la psychologie des créatures magiques, pris le livre qu'elle avait prétendu chercher pour se donner l'air convaincante et partit s'asseoir à une table vide. De toute façon, il n'y avait jamais personne dans cette bibliothèque. Son esprit vagabonda une nouvelle fois. Elle avait beau se répéter que cette situation lui convenait, elle commençait à en avoir assez d'être le larbin de service. Cela faisait sept ans que cela durerait maintenant. La rousse attrapa un bout de parchemin et commença furieusement à écrire tous ce qui lui passait par la tête.

 _._

 _Y'en a marre ! Y'en a marre de la sale tête de Miss Pince dans cette bibliothèque ! Ils veulent nous inciter à lire ? Alors qu'il fasse dégager cette sale mégère à tête d'oignon ! De toute façon, tout le monde sait que les seuls livres intéressants de cette bibliothèque sont en réserve, salle à laquelle rares sont les élus pouvant y accéder. Cruelle destinée ! Peut-être qu'il faudrait faire une révolution ? Les faibles se lancent sur une lutte sans espoir contre les puissants ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'on est en 1978, je pense plutôt qu'on est bloqué dans un autre espace-temps au Moyen-âge._

 _._

Shannon s'arrêta là. C'était ridicule. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, pas de miss Pince, personne. Elle ferma rapidement le livre et partit de la Bibliothèque. Avec un peu de chance, Brittany et Rebecca seraient encore dans la Grande salle entrain de déjeuner. Elle avait vu juste. Elle se précipita à côté des deux amies et leur fit son plus beau sourire.

''- Salut, commença-t-elle en se servant en légume mais en évitant tous les plats avec des oignions, mauvais souvenir du matin oblige.  
\- Tu avais disparu où encore ? Demanda Rebecca.  
\- Bibliothèque ? Demanda Brittany.''

La rousse hocha de la tête et commença immédiatement à manger. Rebecca et Brittany reprirent pendant ce temps leur conversation. Shannon n'essaya même pas de suivre, regardant juste devant elle quand elle mangeait. D'habitude elle pouvait voir le groupe populaire des Griffondors, un groupe de quatre garçons dont la plupart des filles en aimaient au moins un.

''- Tiens les marau-trucs ne viennent plus manger ? Demanda la rousse en laissant retomber sa fourchette dans son assiette.  
\- Combien de fois il va falloir qu'on te le dise, Shannon ? Demanda choquée Rebecca. Ce sont les maraudeurs, les Ma-rau-deurs ! Trois syllabes !  
\- Marau-trucs, ça en fait le même nombre, je vois pas le problème, répondit naturellement Shannon.  
\- Mais qu'es ce qu'on va faire de toi, Shanon ? Demanda dans le vide Rebecca.''

Si elle le souhaitait, Shannon était prête à répondre.

''- Pour répondre à ta question initiale Shannon, les Maraudeurs, appuya Brittany en appuyant bien sur ce dernier mot, sont partis de Poudlard l'année dernière ...''

Shannon se souvenait que Brittany parlait beaucoup de l'un d'entre eux. Un certain ...Borwn, … Brown Simus, quelque chose dans ce style-là, si ses souvenirs sont bon.

''- T'inquiète pas, ton Simus tu vas bien le revoir ! s'exclama Shannon en essayant d'avoir l'air sympathique.  
\- Simus ?! s'étrangla les deux autres amies.  
\- Mais oui, ce Simus Brown dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler, continua Shannon. Tu arriveras bien à le recroiser au chemin de Travers…  
\- Rassure moi, Shannon. Tu n'es pas en train de confondre cet étrange individu dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler avec Sirius Black ? THE Sirius Black ? Demanda, pour une fois un peu expressive, Brittany.''

Shannon le savait bien qu'il y avait une histoire de couleur dans le nom qu'elle cherchait.

''- Brown ou Black, ça change quoi ? Demanda l'adolescente. C'est dans tous les cas une cou…  
\- Je ne sais honnêtement plus quoi faire avec toi, Shannon, soupira Rebecca en se massant la tête.''

Ce fut la dernière parole qui fut adresser à la rousse avant que les deux amies partent sans un regard pour celle qui était restée à table. Elle avait l'habitude. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Shannon finit son repas seule et entreprit de prendre son sac avant de quitter la salle. Elle fit face à ce moment à une grande difficulté. Son sac n'était pas là. Elle avait regardé tout autour de la table et n'avait rien vu. Cela pouvait paraître évident mais Shannon avait vraiment besoin de son sac. Elle sentit son sang se précipiter dans sa tête. Elle était en train de paniquer. Il ne pouvait pas être bien loin. De plus, personne ne pouvait imaginer ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle allait le retrouver en parfait état dans un endroit qu'elle avait fréquenté le matin même. Il fallait juste qu'elle refasse son programme de la journée … le cours de potion … la bibliothèque !

La rousse partit à vive allure et évita de peu de se prendre une retenue de la part de Rusard. Elle réussit à reprendre son souffle avant d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Elle retrouva le regard peu amical familier de cette sacré Miss Pince. C'était un peu comme une salutation avec elle. Shannon retourna à la table qu'elle avait occupait un peu plus tôt pour retrouver son sac. En voyant un sac sans trop de forme au pied de la table, elle dû se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras. C'était son sac ça. Elle pourrait le reconnaître parmi des milliards. Cette couleur ignoble grise a en faire pleurer un détraqueur, ses petits trous dissimulés par des pin's qu'elle avait acheté au marché moldu et même la trace d'un feutre rouge quand son frère avait essayé de dessiner dessus, c'était totalement son sac. Elle le posa rapidement sur la table pour l'ouvrir. Il ne manquait rien. Elle s'autorisa un petit moment pour souffler et prit place sur une des chaises qui entourait la table. Elle avait eu une de ces peurs. Elle vérifia l'heure. C'était bientôt l'heure de retourner en cours. Elle attrapa son sac et s'apprêta à partir quand elle fit tomber un livre resté sur la table. Si la bibliothécaire avait vu ça, elle l'aurait tué.

Shannon attrapa le livre pour le remettre dans les étagères pour retrouver le livre qu'elle avait essayé de lire ce matin. A cette pensée, elle eut un sourire, elle n'avait rien compris à sa lecture. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu l'idée d'écrire cette lettre qui l'avait détendu. Shannon ouvrit soudainement le livre dans la plus grande hâte. Son parchemin avait disparu. Si quelqu'un avait trouvé ce parchemin ou encore pire, Miss Pince... Etait-ce la bibliothécaire qu'il l'avait trouvé ? Non impossible, elle l'aurait remis à sa place, dans la bibliothèque. Arrivée à la dernière page elle trouva un morceau de parchemin. Elle du retenir un cri de joie. Elle reposa dans la plus grande hâte le livre et partit retrouver le plus merveilleux de tous les cours possible et imaginable : la botanique.

.

* * *

.

L'odeur de la terre et du terreau à base de bouse de dragon arriva rapidement à son odorat. Il y avait toujours eu cette odeur dans la serre n°2. Une odeur de nature, lui répondrait sa tante. Ah sa douce tante, avec ses paroles, elle-aussi philosophiques, c'est fou comment elle l'aimait.

''- Tu passes vraiment trop de temps à manger, Shannon'', se plaignit Rebecca.

''Et toi en passe vraiment trop à te plaindre'', eu envie de lui répliquer Shannon, mais elle ne fit rien. Elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher son moral alors que le meilleur cours de la semaine venait de commencer. Le professeur Chourave demanda aux élèves de simplement rempoter une plante d'Alihosty. Simple comme bonjour. Shannon se mit rapidement au travail pendant que ses deux amies continuaient à jacasser. Elle crut entendre une remarque par rapport à de la terre, à la campagne, aux bouseux et à elle-même. Elle haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

''- Daniel Taylor ! S'exclama la voix du professeur de botanique. On ne vous a jamais dit de traiter les plantes comme une femme ? Continuez comme ça et vous finirez comme ce cher Rusard !''

Si elle aimait autant la botanique ce n'était pas hasard.

''- Brittany Thompson ! S'exclama une nouvelle fois la même professeure. Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire qu'aucun sorcier n'est jamais mort en touchant de la terre ! Alors dépêchez-vous de me rempoter cette plante avec du terreau à base de bouse de dragon !''

Shannon adorait _vraiment_ ce professeur. Cela se ressentait d'ailleurs sur ses résultats. Une collection d'Optimal depuis bientôt sept ans. Elle n'avait jamais eu vraiment la main verte, et n'aimait pas tant que ça câliner les vers de terres mais pour le professeur Chourave, elle pourrait tout faire.

''- Ah ! Williams ! Vous avez encore fait un excellent travail et vous êtes comme toujours la première à avoir terminé.''

Shannon félicita mentalement sa tante de l'avoir obligé petite à rempoter chaque année les plantes de la terrasse.

''- Je crains n'avoir aucune autre activité à vous faire faire, soupira le professeur. Je peux vous laisser exceptionnellement travailler au fond de la serre.''

Shannon avait espéré pouvoir sortir plus tôt que ses camarades mais le regarde haineux de Rebecca à son encontre et les larmes coulant sur les joues de Brittany alors que sa main rencontrait cette chose immonde appelée terre, lui suffisait. Assise au fond de la serre, Shannon pouvait continuer à voir ses amies en difficulté. Et cela lui plaisait plutôt bien comme vision. Soudain, la voix du professeur surprit l'ensemble de la serre. Un élève avait trouvé cela amusant de manger les feuilles de la plante qu'il fallait rempoter. Le professeur Chourave était évidemment folle de rage pour cette pauvre plante qui avait dû subir un si triste sort. L'élève se prit une semaine de retenue.

Y'avait pas à dire, elle l'aimait vraiment bien Chourave.

Cette dernière hésita à sortir un manuel de son sac. Elle n'avait pas de devoir à faire pour cette semaine. Hésitante, l'adolescente passa sa main dans son sac pour y sortir le mot qu'elle avait écrit quelques heures plus tôt. Elle le déplia en souriant devant sa propre naïveté pour finalement se rendre compte que ce n'était pas son écriture. Ce n'était pas son mot. Pire que tout, cela signifiait que quelqu'un lui avait répondu, que quelqu'un avait lu son mot et avait jugé nécessaire de lui répondre.

 _._

 _Je reconnais volontiers que la vue de Miss Pince n'est pas cet événement pouvant illuminer ma journée, ni celle d'aucun élève, je le pense honnêtement. De plus, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour dire que les livres en réserve sont tellement plus intéressants que ceux que l'on peut trouver dans les rayons de la bibliothèque. Par contre sur le dernier point, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Une révolution ? Espace-temps ? D'où viens-tu ? Tout le monde sait que Poudlard marche comme le reste du monde, il suffit d'utiliser les mêmes codes. Tu m'es sympathique alors je vais te révéler ce secret jalousement gardé pour pouvoir arrêter d'être opprimer. Il suffit de se faire un réseau de relation …_

 _._

Quelqu'un avait lu son mot, lui avait répondu et en plus se permettait de lui faire la leçon. Alors elle lui ferait aussi la leçon. Shannon attrapa un parchemin et se mit à écrire dessus. Elle allait le remettre en place cet idiot. Pour qui se prenait il ? 'Utiliser son réseau de connaissance' ? Bien sûr qu'elle avait essayé mais le sien est aussi bouché que les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ! Ils sont faciles à dire ses mots mais beaucoup plus difficiles à mettre en place.

 _._

 _Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une réponse. Laisse-moi te retourner ta politesse avec ses quelques mots. Tu me confirmes bel et bien que dans ce monde Miss Pince n'a jamais eu de chance. Pourra-t-elle retrouver un peu de chance dans ce bas monde et trouver l'amour auprès de Rusard ? L'horrible Miss Teigne pourra-t-elle le supporter ? Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter autant de suspense. Pour continuer sur cette idée de suspense, je dois avouer que je suis de plus en plus intrigué par cette réserve. Mon interlocuteur y est-il déjà allé ? Est-il vrai ce qui se dit sur cet endroit ? On dirait que je me suis encore emporté. Je m'attriste en voyant ma réponse formulée de tant de questions. Je te remercie au passage pour cette information sur ce secret jalousement gardé qui me semble pourtant connu par tous. L'hypocrisie de ce monde semble m'avoir rattrapé._

 _._

Le cours de Botanique se termina plus tôt que prévu et Shannon partit déposer son mot dans le fameux livre sur la psychologie des hippogriffes. En sortant de la bibliothèque, elle croisa Jefferson, le poursuiveur de l'équipe des poufsouffles. Un beau blond qui en avait plus dans la tête que ce que pensait l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard. Malheureusement pour lui, il était dans l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison. A partir de ce moment là, il était devenu qu'un simple sportif sans la moindre cervelle.

''- Oh, salua-t-il visiblement surpris de voir Shannon, Wilson ! Ca fait longtemps ! T'aurais pas vu Brit' ?''

Shannon aurait-elle oublié de préciser qu'il était fou amoureux de Brittany ?

''- On finit Métamorphose à 17 h 30, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, soupira la rousse.

\- Merci t'es la meilleure, répondit le beau blond en s'éloignant.''

Elle était visiblement la meilleure, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il la regarde. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour lui. Mais il n'avait toujours eu que Brittany à l'esprit. Au fond, elle le comprenait. Qui voudrait d'une rousse pas spécialement belle, ni spécialement intelligente et encore moins drôle ? Elle était d'une banalité affligeante.

La rousse haussa des épaules et parti en Métamorphose. Cela ne la ressemblait pas de s'apitoyer autant sur son sort. Elle n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste en entrant dans la même salle que McGonagall mais en sortant … c'était bien pire. Shannon avait été obligé de se dépêcher de rentrer dans son dortoir et de se mettre à travailler sur son devoir dans la plus grande urgence. La vieille mégère leur avait donner 60 cm de parchemin pour le lendemain. 60 cm ! On voulait sa mort ! Non, McGo' voulait sa mort ! C'était bien pire !

Avec son regard perçant et son menton toujours relevé, elle allait rendre Shannon folle. Il était impossible de répondre quelque chose à cette professeure. Il valait mieux insulter Volde-truc de trouble à l'ordre public avec sa tête de mort-vivant que contredire McGonagal, c'est pour dire ! Lui aussi, Shannon ne l'aimait pas. Il était facile de le haïr et personne ne semblait avoir de regret de le faire. Ce n'est surement pas Shannon qui allait avoir des regrets de ce fait ! Il méritait toute cette haine envers sa personne, car ses paroles n'étaient composées que de cette même haine.

''- ShaSha, tu as fait le devoir de McGo ? Demanda la voix reconnaissable parmi des centaines de Brittany

\- Oui, détacha-t-elle.''

A vrai dire, elle venait de le finir.

''- Ton devoir, euh … hésita la jolie blonde''

Shannon ne voulait pas en entendre plus. La rousse avait déjà beaucoup trop entendu cette question durant les sept dernières années qu'elle avait passée au sein de l'école. Elle tendit son devoir à la blonde et partit du dortoir en emportant avec elle ses affaires. Elle voulait être tranquille, être en paix avec elle-même et les autres. Simplement ça. La rousse repensa à son mot. Son interlocuteur l'avait-il trouvé ? Lui avait-il déjà répondu ? Elle pourrait retourner à la bibliothèque avant de déjeuner. C'était sur son chemin.

Miss Pince cru s'étouffer en voyant la rousse pousser la porte de ce lieu sacrée qui est la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Qu'avaient-ils tous à venir dans cette bibliothèque aujourd'hui ? Douglas, Black, Williams, Osburn et même Jefferson ! Tous ce petit monde en seulement une journée ...

Shannon n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire des interrogations de la bibliothécaire/oignon/balai/rayer la mention inutile. L'adolescente voulait juste vérifier si ce stupide livre sur la psychologie des hippogriffes comptait un message à son intention.

.

 _La réserve n'est pas faite pour le commun des sorciers. Ce n'est pas la seule chose que je peux te dévoiler sur cet endroit. On dirait que mon dernier point a quelque peu froissé mon interlocutrice, et je m'en excuse. Cependant je me devais de révéler la vérité de ce monde même à d'innocentes oreilles. Oui, ce monde est hypocrite. Il est hypocrite car nous sommes tous hypocrites, c'est le fonctionnement perpétuel de ce monde._

 _._

Shannon ne prit même pas de chercher un nouveau papier. Elle attrapa une plume en vrac dans son sac, et commença immédiatement à gratter quelques mots au dos du précédent mot. Une fois fait, elle ferma le livre, le rangea à sa place et quitta paisiblement la bibliothèque.

Elle venait de faire le bon choix.

.

 _Alors je serais la première personne honnête dans ce monde de manipulations et de mensonges._

 _._

Shasha commençait à en avoir plus que marre de toutes ses histoires.

* * *

Je ne suis vraiment pas habitué à ne pas pouvoir aérer à volonté mes textes ... Vraiment désolé pour cette présentation désastreuse

Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère que le caractère de Shannon va vous plaire ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Rebecca et Brittany, elle vont apprendre à ne pas embêter un chat qui sort les griffes. ;)


	2. Des explications, toujours et encore !

**Petit mot sympathique (pour bien continuer) :** Bonjour ou bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure où vous lisez ce message ! Ici Prawn, et voici le deuxième chapitre de ' _Shasha sort ses griffes_ ' ! J'ai vraiment été ému de voir des retour ne demandant pas ma pendaison ou ma mort imminente (quoique vu ce qui va se passer ...). Je vais continuer un peu plus dans mon élan d'égoïsme alors accrochez vous ! J'ai été très heureuse de voir que j'avais réussi à faire sourire certaines personnes ! Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu le précédent chapitre, qui l'ont même commenter et l'ont suivi (O_O) ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Concernant les répétitions, merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux à ce sujet, je vais essayer de faire plus attention à l'avenir ! Un grand merci à Chisako qui a corriger ce chapitre.

.

* * *

.

Aujourd'hui ça allait chier hippogriffe et dragon, Shannon pouvait l'assurer. Elle avait tout programmé pour que cette journée soit parfaite. Son réveil avait sonné à six heures. Ses charmantes camarades de chambre avaient hurlé au meurtre mais Shannon avait prit un certain plaisir à laisser son réveil sonner trèèèès longtemps. Rebecca et Brittany avaient adoré.

Sa prochaine mission était sûrement la plus fourbe : vider le chauffe-eau du dortoir. Shannon n'était pas totalement folle. Elle avait pris sa douche, avant de regarder l'eau chaude se gaspiller inutilement dans les canalisations. Elle avait même eu le temps de faire sa coloration, c'est dire. L'eau maintenant était plus que froide.

La rousse entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, suivis de la faible voix de Rebecca qui lui disait avoir une envie pressante.

''-Quoi ? Demanda Shannon au travers de la porte. Je t'entends mal Reb', parle plus fort.

\- Ouvre cette porte, Shasha, supplia, à sa manière, l'adolescente brune.

\- J'enteeeeeeeend pas ! Joua Shannon en se mettant dos à la porte.

\- Shannon, s'il te plait ! Supplia réellement Rebecca. Ouvre cette porte !

\- Why doooooo birds suddenly appear? Everytime you are near just like meeeeeee. They loooooong to be close to youuuuuuuuuuuu, chantonna de l'autre coté Shannon.

\- Mais ouvre cette porte si tu veux pas que je te mettes mon poing dans ta sale petite tête de farfadet ! Hurla Rebecca. Je te jure que si tu ouvres pas cette porte, je te poursuivrais jusqu'au bout du monde pour te pourrir jusqu'au dernier instant de ta misérable vie ! Les toilettes ! ''

A ce stade là, tous le dortoir des Poufsouffles était au courant que Rebecca Phillips avait une forte envie d'aller au petit coin. Shannon se retourna, satisfaite, et enleva le verrou de la salle de bain. Elle vit très rapidement la porte s'ouvrir pour apercevoir la figure d'une Rebecca au bort de l'implosion et semblant, en effet, avoir une envie pressante.

'' La place est toute à toi ! Sourit Shannon en quittant la salle.''

Elle compta jusqu'à trois, puis elle entendit un cri. Elle avait bien fait de boucher les toilettes avec du papier WC. En retournant dans la salle commune, la rousse fut interrogée du regard par de nombreuses personnes. Pour une fois, Shannon leur fit son plus beau sourire.

''Vous savez, Rebecca a vraiment un problème de vessie le matin, justifia-t-elle.''

C'est sur cette phrase que Shannon partit joyeusement vers la bibliothèque. Irma Pince était déjà à son poste, de mauvaise humeur, comme toujours. L'adolescente prit la direction du rayon de psychologie et attrapa le livre qui lui permettait d'échanger avec son mystérieux interlocuteur. Le mot qu'elle avait laissé avait disparu et avait été remplacé par un autre.

.

 _A la personne idéaliste,_

 _J'ai hâte de voir ça. Combien de temps avant que tu ne changes d'avis après que tu te sois mis toute la population de Poudlard à dos ? Je dis une semaine._

.

Shannon ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Généralement, la vérité était préférée au mensonge. Sa tante Gemma lui avait toujours dit d'être honnête. Shannon ne l'avait jamais vraiment été mais elle avait décidé, après les quelques mots qu'elle avait échangé avec son interlocuteur, de changer. Elle ne voulait pas devenir défaitiste, elle ne voulait pas rester comme les autres. Shannon s'était rendue compte qu'inconsciemment, c'était le chemin qu'elle prenait en laissant Britanny et Rebecca lui dicter sa vie. Alors elle avait décider de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie.

La rousse ne changerait pas d'avis. Shannon garderait le contrôle de sa vie.

.

 _A la personne ayant déjà abandonné,_

 _Que je sois détestée ou aimée m'importe peu, je veux juste être moi-même._

.

Shannon rangea le mot après la couverture du manuel, qu'elle replaça dans l'étagère avant de partir manger dans la grande salle. Brittany et Rebecca n'étaient pas encore présentes sur la table. La rousse commença à manger tranquillement avant de voir les deux mégères arriver. Son repos n'avait été qu'éphémère.

''Alors comme ça tu te la joues rebelle maintenant Williams ? Demanda Rebecca en arrivant à sa hauteur.''

Ce n'était plus Shasha mais Williams. Shannon était satisfaite de ce changement.

"- Alors comme ça tu n'arrive plus à retenir ta vessie, Phillips ? Demanda Shannon en se resservant des œufs au bacon.''

Il eut des gloussements autour des trois adolescentes. La nouvelle avait effectivement fait le tour de la maison des Poufsouffles. Shannon avait bien fait de prendre la parole dans la salle commune. Les rumeurs n'étaient pas une arme si difficile à utiliser. Rebecca sembla vouloir étrangler Shannon.

"- Je suis sûre que nous pouvons discuter calmement, déclara Britanny. N'es ce pas Rebecca ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit cette dernière.''

Bien sûr mon cul, eut envie de répliquer Shannon. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

"- Mais avant toute chose, j'aimerais que tu t'excuses, Shannon, demanda Brittany. La scène que tu nous as faite ce matin n'était pas bien belle à voir. Alors ..."

Brittany voulait que Shannon s'excuse publiquement pour les avoir remises à leurs places. Une chose absolument pas humiliante.

"- Plutôt crever, articula Shannon en se servant à boire.

\- On a été plus que cordiale avec toi, Williams, déclara Rebecca. Alors arrête de faire une scène stupidement, ce que tu fais actuellement, et _excuse-toi_. T'as de la chance, on est sympa avec toi.

\- J'vois pas pourquoi j'devrais le faire, répliqua Shannon. Vous ne vous êtes jamais excusées quand vous me laissiez manger seule, ni quand je me retrouvais à faire le travail toute seule en cours, ni quand je devais faire vos devoirs. C'est plutôt à vous de vous excuser, non ?''

Il eut un silence entre les trois. Puis la voix de Brittany.

''Excuse-moi pour toutes ces choses.''

Shannon en laissa tomber ses couverts. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que la blonde s'excuserait auprès d'elle. Cette dernière prit place en face de la rousse.

''Tu es vraiment naïve au point de croire en ces mots ?'' demanda la blonde, prise d'une soudaine envie de vengeance.

Elle attrapa la carafe d'eau et la lui renversa dessus. Shannon était trempée, de la tête au pied. Elle sentait même que sa coloration magique commençait à partir. Shannon regretta d'avoir prit une coloration bon marché. Derrière ses cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux, elle distingua les figures de Rebecca et Brittany souriantes et s'apprêtant à partir.

La rousse saisit son assiette d'un geste vif et l'envoya sur la blonde. Cela aurait été parfait si Shannon avait eu la capacité de viser correctement. L'assiette rata la blonde et s'écrasa sur le dos d'un élève de Serpentard.

Ce n'était plus seulement les Poufsouffles qui suivaient attentivement les divers échanges entre les trois anciennes amies, mais maintenant l'ensemble de la grande salle. Shannon n'avait pas visé un simple élève de Serpentard. Non, elle avait touché l'intouchable, celui avec qui personne ne voulait avoir d'ennuis. Rebecca et et Brittany étaient pétrifiées. Elle ne se rendit compte de son erreur que quand le visage de la personne s'étant pris l'assiette se retourna vers elle. Regulus Black avait l'air, à ce moment précis, tout sauf calme.

Brittany et Rebecca s'excusèrent et partirent le plus vite possible de la grande salle. Le regard froid du Serpentard se fixa sur la rousse dont les vêtements commençaient à prendre d'étranges teintes rougeoyantes. Shannon déglutis. Ça allait être sa fête.

''Wiliams, commença le Serpentard en se levant. J'espère que tu as une excellente explication à me fournir.

Concrètement, Shannon n'en avait aucune et elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir partir avant que sa coloration ne parte intégralement de sa chevelure.

\- Si je te dis que j'en ai pas, tu me fais quoi Black ? Demanda Shannon en essayant d'avoir l'air peu impressionnée.

La rousse vit le gang des Serpentards s'agiter derrière Regulus. Ce n'était vraiment jamais bon signe.

\- A moins que tu ne sois complètement sotte, tu sais très bien ce qui va t'arriver, répondit humblement Wikes à la place de Regulus.

\- Non, je ne sais pas, mentit la rousse. Explique moi. Vous savez autant que moi à quel point les Poufsouffle sont idiots et dénués de cervelle.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre plus de temps avec toi, déclara finalement Regulus.''

Il partit, suivi d'une partie de la petite bande des Serpentards qui le suivirent après avoir jeter quelques regards très subjectifs à l'adolescente. Shannon avait envie de s'effondrer sur le sol, là, tout de suite. Elle récupéra son sac et partit dans les toilettes les plus proches. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de recroiser tout de suite Rebecca et Brittany. Retourner dans son dortoir était donc exclu. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas déambuler des les couloirs alors que sa teinture dégorgeait sur ses vêtements. Des mèches aubrunes commençaient à apparaître dans sa chevelure. Ses racines s'étaient assombries. La coloration commençait bel et bien à partir.

Elle entreprit d'abord de sécher ses vêtements à l'aide d'un bon vieux sortilège de réchauffage des familles. Une fois fait, elle se jeta sur les livres que contenait son sac et chercha une feuille. Shannon rédigea au brouillon les runes qu'elle voulait s'appliquer avant de les inscrire sur son bras. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle pu constater que le résultat était parfait. Shannon avait retrouvé sa chevelure rousse époustouflante et même ses taches de rousseurs qui étaient partit au contact de l'eau. Pour les marques de décoloration de sa teinture sur ses vêtements, il faudra qu'elle les cache par sa cape. Elle n'avait pas d'autre solution à ce problème.

La personne avec laquelle elle interagissait via le livre n'avait pas eut tord. Elle était bien partie pour se faire haïr par l'intégralité des élèves de Poudlard.

Étrangement, elle ne regrettait pas ses actions. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle voulait humilier Brittany et Rebecca. Elle l'avait enfin fait. Pour ce qui est de se mettre Regulus Black et une bonne partie de Serpentard à dos, ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses objectifs, mais c'était fait. Certes, elle venait de se mettre dans une belle panade. Mais elle assumerait ses actes.

Pendant le reste de la semaine, il lui arriva divers accidents. Son encrier se renversa de nombreuses fois. Certaines marches de l'escalier principal de l'école furent étrangement glissante. Sa dissertation en défense contre les force du mal fut introuvable au moment de la rendre au professeur. Il y avait eu beaucoup trop d'accident pour que cela soit le simple fait du hasard. C'était mal connaître Shannon que de croire que cela allait la déstabiliser. Les affaires de Brittany furent recouvertes en retour de terreau à base de bouse de dragon. Le devoir de potion de Rebecca fut retrouver mystérieusement dans les toilettes du dortoir. Oeil pour œil, dent pour dent, Shannon ne rigolait plus avec ses deux anciennes amies. La guerre était déclarée.

Shannon continuait à échanger avec son interlocuteur à l'aide du livre sur les hippogriffes. Il lui avait proposé qu'ils se rencontrent. Elle avait immédiatement refusé. L'adolescente ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre cette relation qui commençait à se mettre en place. C'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait réellement un ami autre que Brittany et Rebecca, depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard. Son interlocuteur comprenait et semblait même soulagé.

L'adolescente continuait à faire son bonhomme de chemin et voyait timidement la date de ses ASPICS se rapprocher. Shannon voulait rester du coté moldu de l'Angleterre après ses études à Poudlard pourtant cela ne l'empêcha d'en vouloir le maximum. Elle voulait être un exemple pour son frère qui était encore en troisième année. Son frère lui manquait. La rouquine ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Elle voulait voir sa petit tête juvénile et le serrer dans ses bras pour le gêner devant ses amis.

''Christopher ! Hurla Shannon en voyant son frère dans un des nombreux couloirs de l'école.

La figure de son frère commençait déjà à rougir. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Shannon couru jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur et se mit à lui ébouriffer les cheveux. La chevelure rousse disciplinée de Christopher n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Shannon se fit repousser par son frère qui n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le geste.

\- C'que tu peux être sensible ! se plaignit Shannon.

\- Que me vaut ta visite ? Demanda son frère, septique.

\- Et ce que tu peux être froid, continua Shannon.''

Christopher souffla. Sa sœur avait encore décidé de l'ennuyer. Il fit signe à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre. Cela risquait de prendre du temps.

\- Qu'es ce que tu me veux ? Demanda il une nouvelle fois  
\- Je ne savais pas que c'était un crime de vouloir avoir des nouvelles de son frère, répondit Shannon un peu blessée.

\- Désolé, s'excusa son frère. Mais des fois j'ai l'impression que tu ne me vois pas grandir ...''

Shannon se sentit d'avantage blessée. Elle voyait mieux que personne que son frère grandissait et qu'il ne serait plus le petit garçon qui attendait impatiemment son retour à la gare de leur village. La rousse voulait juste le protéger.

''Christopher, je me suis mise récemment dans quelques ennuis …annonça Shannon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Chris. Toute l'école est au courant que tu t'es mise Regulus Black à dos.''

Génial, c'était vraiment ce que Shannon voulait qu'on retienne de son existence.

''Oui, continua Shannon en se massant le crâne, en tous cas, si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose d'étrange où que quelqu'un t'embêtes ou même ….

\- Ou même ? Demanda son frère.

\- Tu connais les Serpentards, il sont pas très calmes en ce moment avec l'autre fou qui monte en puissance, résuma Shannon. Toujours est-il que, s'il t'arrive la moindre chose, il faut que tu me le dises immédiatement. C'est sérieux, Chrichri. ''

Elle lut clairement dans ses yeux qu'il ne la prenait absolument pas au sérieux..

''Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller, déclara t-il en croisant les bras.

\- Chris … hésita Shannon, Je ne veux pas que mes histoires aient un impacte sur toi alors …

\- Ouais, ouais, répéta son frère en semblant commencer à s'énerver. Comme quand tu as lancé des œufs pourris sur la maison du gars qui s'était battu avec moi en primaire ? Pourquoi tu as le droit de te mêler de mes histoires et moi non ?

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit Shannon en essayant d'avoir l'air convaincante.''

En vue de la tête de son frère, ses talents d'actrice n'étaient pas encore prêts à être reconnus. Shannon n'en regrettait rien. Ce garçon avait embêté son frère et avait payé pour ça. Son frère n'avait plus eut de problème avec lui, depuis.

''Je vais être en retard, j'y vais, s'excusa Chris en partant rejoindre ses amis. En espérant …

\- Tu portes bien le bracelet que je t'ai donné, Chris ? Demanda soudainement Shannon.

\- Celui avec des Runes dessus ? Demanda en retour son frère, un peu intrigué par cette question. Oui, je le porte.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu l'enlèves, d'accord ? Demanda Shannon. Jamais !''

C'est sur ses dernières paroles que Shannon partit, laissant son frère perdu. Il regarda son poignet gauche pour trouver une lanière de cuir où des Runes anciennes avait été inscrites. C'était sa sœur qui le lui avait offert quand cette dernière était entrée à Poudlard. Shannon lui avait dit que le bracelet lui apporterait beaucoup de chance.

Il avait personnellement des doutes sur son efficacité. Il se passait des choses étranges depuis qu'il le portait. Sa sœur était discrète au sein de l'école. Tout le contraire de son comportement quand elle retournait chez eux. Il faisait des rêves étranges. Sa tante Gemma attendait impatiemment son retour pour lui faire ramasser les légumes dans le jardin. Christopher se demandait parfois si ce bracelet ne lui avait pas plutôt apporté de la malchance. Pourtant, il l'aimait bien.

.

* * *

.

Shannon était en retard avec tous ça. Slughorn allait la tuer.

''Excusez-moi du retard, monsieur ! s'écria Shannon en arrivant en cours de potions après avoir descendu deux étages en moins de trois minutes.

\- J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication, mademoiselle Williams, articula le professeur.''

Ils avaient quoi à lui demander de se justifier pour chaque action qu'elle entreprenait ?

''- Euh … hésita-t-elle.

\- Oui ? Demanda Horace Slughorn.''

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une explication, quelques chose de simple mais précis.

''J'ai croisé Rusard avec Miss Pince dans la section des potions de la bibliothèque. Ils se bécotaient entre deux étagères, inventa Shannon. Cette vision m'a plongé dans un état de léthargie. En fermant les yeux, je revois encore les lèvres de Rusar…

\- Cela va aller mademoiselle, interrompit le professeur, dégoutté. Mettez-vous à coté de monsieur Black, c'est la dernière place libre.''

Shannon se rendit à la place que lui avait désigné le professeur, toute heureuse que son excuse ait été acceptée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son voisin pour trouver Regulus Black à quelques centimètres d'elle. Son sourire tomba. On voulait sa mort, c'était officiel.

Peut être qu'il avait oublié ? Shannon le salua avec son plus beau sourire. Il resta de marbre et tourna la tête vers Slughorn, l'air plus intéressé par les délires du professeur que par sa voisine. Peut être pas oublier…

Slughorn donna les instructions et la potion à réaliser pour ce cour, une goutte de mort vivant. Shannon leva les yeux. Si cela n'était pas un signe qu'on voulait effectivement sa mort. L'adolescente se mit en position et attendit que son co-équipier lui donne des instructions. Elle regarda Regulus partir chercher les ingrédients. Elle le regarda commencer à mélanger les ingrédients. Shannon cru comprendre au bout d'un certain temps que Regulus voulait faire le travail seul. Sauf que Shannon n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

''Je peux t'aider à mélanger ? Demanda Shannon.

Regulus l'ignora.

-Je peux procéder à l'infusion d'armoise ? Demanda l'adolescente.

Regulus continua à l'ignorer.

\- Bon concrètement, t'as bouffé ta langue ce matin ou tu es tellement impressionné par mon charisme que tu n'oses pas parler ? Demanda la rousse en se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille. ''

Elle cru l'entendre grogner. Enfin une réponse ! C'est qu'elle devait lui faire de l'effet. Il partit chercher le nécessaire à distillerie dans les armoires du fond de la classe pendant que Shannon le suivait sagement.

''Tu peux être honnête, je t'en voudrais pas, confia Shannon en clignant des yeux.

\- Si tu pouvais te taire, la sang de bourbe, ce serait parfait, déclara Regulus en retournant vers sa place.''

Shannon se figea. Il venait de l'appeler sang-de-bourbe. Regulus Black venait de l'insulter de sang-de-bourbe. Elle se tourna et regarda la classe. Tous le monde avait entendu mais faisait comme si rien ne s'était produit. Il allait le regretter le Blackie. L'adolescente retourna à sa place après avoir emprunté discrètement quelques ingrédients supplémentaires. Son voisin ne fit même pas l'effort de remarquer sa présence, trop occupé avec le nécessaire à distiller, ce qui laissa à Shannon l'accès au chaudron. Elle y déposa tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver, soit des yeux de poisson fumeur, et des plumes de Jobberknoll. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était suffisant pour faire rater la potion.

Regulus ne sembla rien remarquer. Shannon, quand à elle, passa le reste du cours à alterner des faces de rêveries et de fou rire sous l'oeil interrogatif de son voisin, qui commençait à se dire qu'il manquait vraiment quelque chose aux nées-moldus. Au moment au Regulus ajouta le distilla, un étrange nuage sortit du chaudron du groupe.

''Oh, s'exclama Shannon, il est trop mignon ce nua-''

Shannon n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase. Elle fut propulsée au fond de la classe et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Les élèves se mirent à crier pendant que Slughorn ordonnait l'évacuation des cachots. Shannon se surprit à ne pas trouver le sol si dur que ça.

''Williams, tu bouges, oui ou non ? Émit une voix familière en dessous d'elle.''

Shannon était tout simplement assise sur Regulus Black. La rousse se promit de prendre rendez-vous avec son notaire. Après avoir commis un tel sacrilège, elle n'allait pas vivre longtemps. L'adolescente se releva et proposa d'aider Regulus. Ce dernier refusa.

''Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle honnêtement.''

Blackie la regarda un moment avant que son visage se déforme par la haine.

''- La potion … commença-t-il. C'est toi qui a touché et qui a fait n'importe quoi !?

\- Non, nia Shannon. Enfin peut être. Oui, j'ai glissé quelques petites choses mais je ne voulais pas que cela donne ce résultat !

\- Que tu le veuille ou non, le résultat est le même, résuma Black. Je vais avoir un Troll par ta faute.''

Son chaudron avait failli détruire les cachots de Poudlard et Regulus Black se souciait uniquement de sa note pour cet exercice. Shannon haussa des épaules. Chacun avait ses propres priorités dans la vie.

''On a visiblement des considérations différentes, Black, déclara Shannon après son mouvement d'épaule.''

Blackie commença à faire les cents pas dans la salle avant de voir la figure (pour une fois) peu souriante d'Horace Slughorn entrait dans la salle.

''Monsieur, je peux tout vous expliquer … commença Blackie avant de se faire interrompre.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Mr. Black, déclara la mine sombre le professeur de potion. Vous avez eut tous les deux de la chance que personne ne soit blessé.''

La fierté de Shannon n'était pas d'accord avec cette dernière affirmation.

''Cependant, il y a quand même eut lieu dans cette salle un événement dangereux, continua Slugorn. Je ne peux fermer les yeux devant cet événement. Alors à moins que vous ayez des explications à me fournir ...''

Des explications, toujours des explications ! Ils avaient quoi tous avec ce mot ?

''C'est la faute de Wiliams, dénonça Blackie ravi d'apporter quelques problèmes à l'adolescente.

\- Vous avez quelques chose à déclarer, mademoiselle Williams ? Demanda le professeur.''

Shannon avait bien envie de faire une petite tirade sur la ressemblance entre Regulus Black et une balance. Cependant si elle voulait pouvoir aller en vie chez son notaire, elle devrait peut être atténuer ses propos. A moins que ...

''- Je suis tellement désooooolé, pleurnicha la rousse en imitant à la perfection quelques reniflement. Tout ceci est de ma faute, je le reconnais volontiers. Black a refusé la moindre de mes interventions pendant la préparation de la potion. Je ne pouvais quand même pas le laisser tout faire par lui-même ! Alors j'ai mis quelques ingrédients dans notre chaudron pour l'aider ...''

Blackie fusilla du regard la rouquine. Quand à Slughorn, il se grattait la moustache en cherchant une réponse à ce problème.

''- Vous serez tous les deux en retenues pour le restant de la semaine afin de nettoyer les dégâts, déclara Slughorn. Quand vous aurez fini je suis sûr que ce très cher Rusard aurait quelques activités pour vous permettre de créer suffisamment de lien afin de garantir la survie de mon lieu de travail.''

Black eu l'air de s'étouffer. Shannon manqua de tomber par terre et dût se rattraper au mur visqueux. Tisser des liens avec Black ? Mais on voulait _vraiment_ la mort de Shannon !

.

* * *

Si vous arrivez à retrouver quelle est la chanson que chante Shannon, je vous tire mon chapeau! Maintenant que j'ai été fixé sur la présentation, je vais pouvoir vous parler ici de choses plus intéressante (ou pas) ! Shannon montre ici son véritable caractère. Ca passe ou ça casse autour d'elle, même si j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus de casse qu'autre chose. Black va devenir un peu plus communiquant (enfin c'est un bien grand mot) dans les prochains chapitres.

Au plaisir de vous revoir !


	3. Shannon Williams, sauveuse des blaireaux

**Petit mot sympathique (pour bien continuer) :** Je suis de retour ! C'est toujours Prawn qui a eut malheureusement des petits problèmes avec la fin de l'année scolaire débouchant sur ce que l'on appelle communément des vacances, également le seul moment où on est libre pour faire ce qu'on ne peut pas faire le reste du temps. On se retrouve avec une centaines de chose qu'on avait mis à plus tard et qu'il faut _vraiment_ faire maintenant. Ah ... les vacances ... c'est si loin

De plus, il y a eu un changement de béta. Chysako ne pouvant plus assuré la correction des chapitres par manque de temps, c'est NeahCampbell qui a eu le courage de s'occuper de cette lourde tâche. Un grand merci à elle !

Encore un grand merci pour vos commentaires et rassurez-vous je serais plus régulière à partir de maintenant (espérons le !)

 **Chapitre 3 : Shannon Williams, Sauveuse Officielle des Faibles !**

* * *

Que dieu bénisse le Pec citron !

Cela faisait déjà une heure que Shannon frottait le sol des cachots avec son éponge jaune poussin imbibée de cette magnifique invention Moldu. Le Professeur Slughorn avait interdit l'utilisation de la magie pendant la durée de la retenue et leur avait d'ailleurs confisqué leurs baguettes. Autant dire que Blackie n'était pas content. Il n'avait strictement rien fait depuis le début de la retenue.

'' - Bon Black, tu ne voudrais pas te bouger un peu ? demanda Shannon en relevant la tête.

\- Continue à frotter, fut la seule réponse de Regulus.''

Shannon lui lança son éponge qu'il évita gracieusement. En réalité, Shannon avait encore mal visé. Regulus n'eut même pas besoin de bouger de son siège.

'' - Il faudrait peut-être que tu apprennes à viser, commenta Regulus en tournant la page de son manuel.''

L'adolescente aux mèches rousses lui fit sa plus belle grimace en récupérant son éponge. De l'endroit où elle se trouve, elle put voir ce que faisait ce cher Blackie. Il était bel et bien entrain de faire ses devoirs alors qu'elle, elle se retrouvait corvée de nettoyage.

'' - Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer, Black ? questionna-t-elle en s'installant à côté de lui.

\- Non, lui répondit simplement le concerné en surlignant une ligne sur son manuel.

\- C'est Miss Pince qui va être contente en voyant ça, déclara-t-elle en pointant l'ouvrage.''

Black leva un sourcil, signe qu'il quémandait une explication. A force, Shannon avait acquis la capacité de comprendre la signification de certaines de ses expressions. Le langage Blackien n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle.

'' - Elle déteste qu'on touche à l'un de ses manuels, expliqua la rousse.

\- Ce n'est pas un manuel de la bibliothèque mais le mien, jugea bon de préciser le cadet des Black.''

Shannon avait oublié qu'elle et lui ne venait pas du même monde.

'' - Bon, tu vas arrêter de me coller, Williams ? soupira Regulus. J'aimerai pouvoir travailler.

\- Je fais ma pause, figure toi, déclara la rousse en s'asseyant sur la table derrière Blackie. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait m'aider à nettoyer cette gigante …

\- Dépêche-toi de finir ta pause qu'on puisse enfin sortir de cet endroit, fut la seule réponse de Black.''

Shannon reprit de plus belle son concours de grimace derrière un Regulus qui ignore se passe derrière lui. En s'agitant dans tous les sens, la rousse remarqua la matière que travaillait le Serpentard et ne pu se retenir de s'exclamer :

'' - Mais ce sont des Runes Romaines !''

Blackie haussa un sourcil.

Cela signifiait, selon le langage Blackien, que Shannon devait préciser le fond de sa pensée.

'' - Mais oui, ta première ligne là, ce sont des Runes Romaines - enfin plutôt latines -, expliqua-t-elle. Regarde un peu la fin de ta phrase, ça finit en _-ius_.''

Shannon ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle s'était levé de son siège pour se mettre derrière Regulus, lui expliquant en montrant ce qu'elle dit.

'' - Et en quoi ça ne pourrais pas être des Runes Grecques ? interrogea Regulus, sceptique.

\- C'est évident, souffla Shannon. La construction grammaticale est différente selon le type de Runes. Il n'y a que deux Runes anciennes qui posent problème sur ce point : les Runes Latines et les Runes Grecques. Elles ont toutes les deux la même construction. Seulement, ta phrase ne contient aucune déclinaison propre aux Runes Grecques. C'est pour ça que tu peux en conclure que ta phrase est en Runes Romaines. Honnêtement, ça serait plus visible si cette phrase montrait la véritable écriture des Runes et pas seulement leurs prononciations.''

Regulus se tourna finalement vers elle et la fixa, surpris. Shannon n'avait jamais vu le Serpentard la regarder ainsi. Il aurait déjà fallu qu'il la regarde avant, en fait.

'' - Comment peux-tu savoir ça, Williams ? demanda le Serpentard.

\- C'est un peu la base des Runes, lui répondit Shannon en haussant les épaules.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ça, alors que tu n'as pas pris cette option ? demanda de nouveau l'adolescent.''

Shannon pâlit immédiatement.

Elle venait de faire une sacrée bêtise. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une explication plausible avant que le Serpentard comprenne qu'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment étrange dans cette histoire. Il lui fallait une explication universelle, et qui avait déjà fait ses preuves auparavant.

'' - A la bibliothèque, inventa Shannon, il y a beaucoup de livres sur les Runes.''

La bibliothèque de Poudlard : Sauveuse Officielle de Shannon Williams !

'' - J'ai cherché pendant les deux dernières semaines au sein de tous les rayons de la bibliothèque et je n'ai rien trouvé, déclara Regulus. J'ai été obligé d'acheter ce manuel pour pouvoir comprendre le cours de Runes.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à chercher mieux, répliqua Shannon.''

Sur cette dernière phrase, la rousse retourna frotter le sol avec beaucoup de soulagement. Seulement Regulus Arcturus Black n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

'' - Tu les as trouvé dans quels rayons, ces livres? questionna Regulus en quittant sa place et en se plaçant près de la rousse.

\- Au rayon des Runes Romaines, répondit Shannon en s'acharnant sur une pierre qui ne voulait pas reprendre sa couleur d'origine.

\- Il n'existe pas, nia Regulus. J'ai demandé à la bibliothécaire des dizaines de fois.

\- E-Evidement, s'écria Shannon en changeant de pierre. Il se situe à la réserve.''

La rousse s'autorisa un regard vers son interlocuteur. Il n'avait pas l'air, mais alors pas du tout, convaincu de son explication. Shannon se mordit la lèvre. C'était évident que Regulus Black avait eu accès nombre de fois à la réserve. Il connaissait bien mieux cette partie de la bibliothèque qu'elle, qui n'avait jamais pu y mettre les pieds. Blackie voyait clair dans ses mensonges.

'' - J'ai besoin de rattraper le Troll que tu as causé, expliqua Black. Et pour se faire, je dois avoir les meilleurs notes dans les autres matières.

\- Je vois pas en quoi ça me concerne, déclara Shannon en prenant l'air le plus idiot qu'elle pouvait.

\- Williams, je commence à en avoir marre de ton petit jeu, déclara Regulus en croisant les bras.

\- Et moi, je commence en avoir marre de frotter ses pierres seule ! s'exclama-t-elle en lançant l'éponge dans le seau, éclaboussant au passage le Serpentard.''

L'éponge flottait maintenant dans le seau d'eau. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'essor avant de reprendre le ménage. Par quelqu'un, il fallait comprendre Shannon Williams, l'idiote voulant terminer au plus vite sa retenue. Elle se leva pour l'essorer mais une main avait déjà l'objet dans la main. La figure un peu dégouté mais à la fois curieuse de Regulus Black étudia minutieusement l'objet étranger entre ses mains.

'' - Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'as jamais toucher d'éponge de ta vie ? proposa Shannon.''

De très légers rougissements firent leurs apparitions sur les joues du Serpentard à la chevelure ébène. Shannon avait vu juste. Elle aurait pu le trouver mignon si ce n'était pas Regulus Black qui se tenait devant elle.

'' - J'en ai assez de nettoyer, et tu as besoin d'aide en Runes Anciennes, résuma Shannon. Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un arrangement. Comme par exemple …

\- Comme quoi ? la coupe Blackie, sceptique.

\- Tu m'aides à nettoyer cette salle et je t'aide pour tes Runes, proposa avec son plus beau sourire la rousse.

\- Je refuse, répondit Regulus en continuant à étudier l'éponge.

\- Quoi !? s'exclama Shannon, surprise. Tu veux quoi alors ?

\- Que tu fasses mon devoir de Runes, en échange de mon silence sur ce qui s'est passé entre nous pendant cette heure, répondit Blackie en souriant.

\- Mais il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, déclara Shannon en ne sachant pas trop où voulait en venir Black.

\- Exactement, affirma Blackie, sauf que si je raconte à tout le monde que tu m'as fait des propositions obscènes pendant cette retenue. Combien d'élèves te croiront, Williams ? Je propose moins de cinq.''

Oh le sale petit …

Shannon comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Regulus Black était à Serpentard, sauf qu'il avait oublié de comprendre un détail important dans son stratagème.

'' - Sauf que tu as oublié un petit détail Blackie, sourit Shannon. Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu voudras, je n'en ai rien à faire. J'ai humilié publiquement mes deux seules amies pour ne plus a avoir à me soucier des apparences.''

Dit comme ça, Shannon avait l'air un peu pathétique.

'' - Alors racontes toutes les rumeurs que tu veux, proposa Shannon. Dit leurs que je t'ai touché là ou ici. En fin de compte, c'est ta réputation qui en sera touché. Regulus Black est frivole, voilà ce qui se traduira de cette rumeur.''

Shannon attrapa l'éponge des mains de Black. Ce dernier semblait fulminer intérieurement. Elle n'aurait pas penser que sa simple remarque l'aurait autant toucher. Le bruit de ses pas semblèrent indiquer qu'il s'éloignait. Le bruit familier d'une éponge se gorgeant d'eau ponctua ce tableau inhabituel. Shannon leva la tête, surprise de ce bruit, pour trouver l'image d'un Regulus Black avec une éponge moldu rose bonbon cherchant à frotter les pierres du sol de la salle sans trop savoir s'y prendre. La rousse ne parvint à retenir un sourire. Regulus le remarqua.

''- Si j'entends la moindre personne être au courant du contact de ma main avec cette chose, tu peux faire tes adieux à ce monde Williams, jugea nécessaire de prévenir Blackie.''

Blackie restait lui-même.

'' - C'est une éponge, Black, une éponge, commenta en souriant Shannon.

\- Peu importe son nom, cet objet est étrange, résuma le concerné.

\- Et encore, une synthétique est plus facile à utiliser qu'une véritable, continua-t-elle.''

Black était-il prêt à apprendre que les moldus se servaient d'animaux aquatique mort pour nettoyer ? Shannon haussa les épaules. Blackie avait surement connu pire dans le monde sauvage des sorciers sang-purs.

'' - C'est aussi le nom d'un animal aquatique, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Donc les Moldus se servent d'animaux pour nettoyer ? questionna Black qui semblait curieux de la réponse. Un peu comme un Elfe de Maison moldu ?

\- En quelque sorte … hésita Shannon.''

La rousse n'était pas sûre de pouvoir considérer une éponge comme un Elfe de Maison. Il est vrai que les éponges, tout comme les elfes permettaient l'entretien généralisé du domicile. Cependant, à moins que ce dernier soit mort et qu'un sorcier se servent de sa carcasse pour nettoyer, les éponges Moldus et les Elfes partageaient plus de différence que de ressemblance. Dit ainsi, l'utilisation d'éponge naturelle révélait d'un véritable massacre.

'' - … mais pas vraiment ! nia vivement Shannon. Il n'y a aucun lien entre un Elfe de Maison et une éponge. Aucun, mais alors vraiment aucun !''

Shannon ne voulait pas avoir sur la conscience la mort de l'Elfe de Maison des Black. Les deux élèves se délimitèrent leurs zones de nettoyage qu'ils firent en silence. La Poufsouffle fut la première à achever. La rousse admira un moment son travail avant de se retourner vers la parcelle de son camarade, et du immédiatement déchanter.

''- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Black? s'écria Shanon.

\- Je netoie, répondit Regulus en levant la tête.''

Vu la couche de substance étrange qui restait sur le sol, Regulus ne semble pas avoir compris la fonction exacte d'une éponge. Il était d'ailleurs possible que cela soit la définition du verbe "nettoyer" qui lui faisait défaut. A moins que cela ne soit en fait les deux …

'' - Aurais-je oublié de préciser qu'il fallait appuyer en frottant Black ? dit soudainement Shannon en se retenant de pleurer. Qu'il fallait passer plusieurs fois l'éponge au même endroit pour nettoyer ?

\- Aucun souvenir, fut l'honnête réponse du Serpentard.''

Il le faisait exprès, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Shannon reprit son éponge et s'agenouilla près du Serpentard.

'' - Bon, on va reprendre à zéro, voici une éponge ! s'écria joyeusement la rousse en montrant l'objet à son interlocuteur. De ce côté qui est doux, tu peux nettoyer et de celui-là, le côté qui gratte, tu peux gratter !

\- Prend moi encore une fois pour un idi …, commença Blackie de mauvaise humeur.

\- Si tu utilises le côté qui gratte sur une pierre, expliqua Shannon en se mettant à gratter une pierre, le plus mauvais de la substance s'en va. Il faut ensuite enlever l'aspect collant de la substance qu'il y a sur le sol, en utilisant le côté doux de l'éponge.''

Regulus sembla comprendre son erreur à ce moment là. Il l'avait compris, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait reconnaître son erreur et encore moins la remercier pour son explication. Il fallait pas rêver, non plus !

Shannon se remit au travail en imaginant toutes les morts possibles et inimaginables pour le dénommé Regulus Black. Une par pendaison, une par noyade, une par immolation … A cette dernière pensée, l'adolescente frémit. Peut être pas par immolation, finalement. Rien n'était pire que de mourir par les flammes.

''- Williams, commença Blackie.

\- Quoi ? répondis immédiatement Shannon.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu restes nettoyer alors que tu as finis de faire ta partie ? demanda Blackie.

\- Plus vite on en aura fini, plus vite le Professeur Slughorn nous laissera tranquille, expliqua gentiment Shannon.

\- C'est fou comment les Poufsouffles sont idiots, déclara naturellement Regulus comme si Shannon n'était pas dans la même pièce que lui.''

Elle allait lui faire bouffer son éponge, à cet idiot !

.

.

La retenue ne prit fin qu'après la visite du Professeur Slughorn qui avait l'air impressionné par les résultats obtenus. Le professeur avoua qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé que le nettoyage d'un tel chaos soit possible avec seulement deux éponges Moldus. Shannon se sentit soudainement énervé par cette déclaration. Cela faisait bien un moment que l'adolescente était de corvée de plonge dans le Pub de sa tante, alors elle connaissait la signification de l'expression "nettoyage efficace à la Moldu". L'adolescente avait appris de nombreuses choses, comme par exemple la dose de pec citron à appliquer pour un résultat impeccable. Ce genre de chose, jamais son professeur, ni Black ne pourront le comprendre.

Sitôt la retenue finit, sans le moindre regard pour Black, elle partit à la Bibliothèque à la recherche du livre sur la Psychologie des Hippogriffes. Elle remarqua le regard que lui jetait la bibliothécaire. Il faudrait qu'elle change de livre. Miss Pince commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Shannon attrapa le livre et partit s'asseoir le plus loin possible du bureau de l'horrible bibliothécaire. Son correspondant lui avait encore laissé un mot, simple.

.

'' _Alors, pas trop seule ? ''_

.

L'adolescente, agacée, écrivit à la suite du message sans prendre le soin de se relire.

.

'' _Je ne me suis jamais aussi senti bien. C'est surement la meilleure chose que j'ai faite depuis que j'ai posé le pied à Poudlard. Tu devrais essayer. Ah … J'oubliais que tu étais beaucoup trop obnibulé par les codes prescrit de notre merveilleux monde !_

 _Sharon ''_

.

Shannon glissa le mot dans le livre sans même se relire puis le remit à sa place. La bibliothécaire ne prit même pas la peine de lui rendre ses salutations en sortant. La politesse et les règles de savoirs-vivres avaient manifestement disparu, à Poudlard. Après les trois coups caractéristiques du mot de passe de sa maison, Shannon pu s'écrouler sur un des canapés de la Salle Commune. Cette dernière n'avait rien d'incroyable. Il y avait quelques canapés fatigués près de la cheminé, des chaises venant des dortoirs au fond de la salle quand les élèves voulait faire une partie de bataille explosive, et les plus précieuses plantes du Professeur Chourave. Shannon avait commencé l'oeuvre de sa vie en faisant un château de carte au fond de la salle. Elle touchait presque au but. Il ne lui manquait plus que les deux dernières cartes pour finir complètement son oeuvre ... Sauf que les Poufsouffles en avait décidé autrement.

'' - Tu me l'as volée ! cria une première voix. Toute est de ta faute ! Tu as brisé mon couple !

\- Non mais je rêve, continua sur le même ton une autre voix, je sortais depuis bien plus longtemps avec lui !''

Avec tous ses cris, Shannon trembla et ce fut le drame. Le château de cartes s'écroula. Elle se redressa immédiatement et pu voir deux filles en sixième année se disputer violemment. Une blonde au joli carré caressant ses épaules, un visage en forme de coeur et des yeux bruns en amendes fit son entrée poursuivi par une porteuses de lunettes aux longues nattes, à la peau hâlée. Si les ragots de Brittany étaient exacts, ces deux filles se nommait respectueusement Holy Osburn et Mathilda Lotta. Shannon se souvenait qu'elles étaient souvent ensemble, toujours collé l'une à l'autre. Enfin, maintenant, cela ne serait plus le cas.

''- C'est pas fini tout ce raffut ?! s'écria à son tour Shannon, de mauvaise grâce. Je terminais l'oeuvre de ma vie !

\- Toi, la vieille, on ne t'as pas causé ! s'écria la blonde, Holy.''

Shannon en fut bouche bée. La vieille ? Elle n'avait même pas passer les dix huit années ! Cela allait chauffer. Ses envies de meurtres ont été contenu pendant près d'une après-midi, elle ne pouvait pas se retenir plus longtemps.

'' - C'est à moi que tu parles, gamine ? demanda la rousse.

\- Tu vois une autre personne te parler ? répondit avec mauvaise foi Holy'

\- Alors déjà tu baisses d'un ton, commença Shannon. Il y a des gens qui veulent être tranquilles, comme mon château de cartes et moi, par exemple. Et tes histoires et toi, vous faîtes du vacarne. Après, comment veux-tu que je ne me mêle pas de tes affaires lorsque vous hurlez toutes les deux tels des trolls ? Tu m'étonnes que ton mec se soit barré ailleurs … En attendant, ce n'est pas avec une telle attitude que notre réputation de pouf de Pousouffle va s'améliorer.''

Mathilda semblait un peu honteuse, alors que son amie Holy éclatait en larmes. Shannon ne pensait pas que l'affaire serait réglée aussi facilement. Une simple remarque un peu cassante et elles avaient fondu en larmes. Les sixièmes années étaient plus féroces l'année passée, principalement parce qu'elle faisait partit de ceux-ci.

'' - Je ne voulais pas créer des ennuis à la Maison, renifla la blonde.

\- Ouais, ouais, répéta la rousse en regardant ses ongles. Mais tu sais, dans ces moments là, plutôt que de vous crêper le chignon toutes les deux, vous feriez mieux de vous allier et de détruire la face de l'autre.''

Holy pleura de plus belle et Shannon se retrouva finalement à la consoler. Il est vrai vrai que cette idiote de blondie n'avait pas eu de chance. Se faire tromper par l'homme de ses rêves et par sa meilleure amie de surcroît, ce n'est pas génial. Mathilda vint s'excuser auprès de son amie et ce fut d'heureuses retrouvailles. Shannon aurait pu trouver ça touchant mais sa tranquillité venait en premier.

''- C'est quoi, le nom de votre tombeur, les gamines ? demanda Shannon, résolu à régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Gilderoy Lockhart, s'écria en cœur les deux amies. Il est en cinquième année à Serdaigle.''

Shannon s'empara de son sac et partit en direction de la salle commune des Serdaigles. Derrière elle, Matilda, Holy et d'autres Poufsouffles qui avaient assisté à la scène, la suivirent pour pouvoir assister au dénouement de cette histoire. La petite troupe arriva devant la porte qui gardait l'entrée de la Salle Commune, et surtout devant le redoutable heurtoir qui en gardait l'accès. Shannon frappa plusieurs coups et attendit que le heurtoir prenne vie.

'' - Je ne vous laisserez pas passer tant que vous n'aurez pas répondu à mon énigme'', annonça la tête d'aigle.

Déjà les Poufsouffles partaient avec un handicap certain.

'' - Je suis à tes côtés le matin, énonça le tableau. Tu m'oublies le reste de la journée pour me retrouver le soir. Qui suis-je ?''

Les Poufsouffles partaient avec un _énorme_ handicap. Le heutoir jugea nécessaire de prévenir qu'il allait répéter cette énigme à chaque mauvaise réponse jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un puisse la résoudre. Plusieurs élèves commencèrent à chercher sérieusement pendant que Shannon se frottait le menton.

''- Ma couette, proposa Holly.

\- Je suis à tes côtés le matin … répéta la tête d'aigle.

\- Mon oreiller, proposa Matilda.

\- Je suis à tes côtés ... répéta une nouvelle fois la tête d'aigle.

\- Mes draps, proposa un des Poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Quidditch, Lorcan d'Eatches.''

Il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir. Les Poufsouffle pouvaient continuer un bon moment ainsi.

''- Mes rêves, proposa Eliott Jefferson.

\- Je suis à tes côtés le matin. Tu m'oublies le reste … poursuivit sans se lasser la statue d'aigle.''

Puis ce fut le déclic pour Shannon.

'' - Ma tranquillité ! hurla soudainement Shannon.''

Il eut un instant de flottement avant que la porte ne s'ouvre lentement. Le groupe des Poufsouffles arrivèrent dans une grande salle circulaire meublé de nombreuses chaises, tables et canapés confortables. Près des fenêtres donnant sur le parc de Poudlard, se trouvaient de nombreuses bibliothèques richement garni. Le plafond était une représentation fidèle du ciel. C'était beau et cela transpirait la richesse. La salle commune des Poufsouffles faisait minable à côté. Au moins, ceux-ci n'avaient aucun regret à faire tomber de la nourriture sur le sol.

''- Vous êtes qui ? questionna hautainement une Serdaigle.

\- On est des Poufsouffles, répondit Holly.''

Certaines évidences avaient parfois le besoin d'être soulignées. La Serdaigle fut offusqué et déclara dans sa barbe aller chercher la Préfète de sa Maison, Irène Yell. Les Poufsouffles devaient donc faire vite.

'' - Il est où Lock-truc ? commença Shannon.

\- Lockhart, rectifia Matilda.

\- Vous lui voulez quoi à Lockhart ? demanda la même Serdaigle.''

Il eut un mouvement d'hésitation dans le groupe des Poufsouffles. Certains voulaient lui demander des excuses alors que d'autres voulaient le jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

''- Lui expliquer les règles de savoir-vivre, répliqua Shannon après un petit instant de réflexion.

\- Lui refaire la face ! lança Holly.

\- Lui faire regretter le jour de sa naissance, précisa Mathilda.

\- Oui bref, résuma Shannon, juste lui parler, en somme.''

La brune lui désigna avec beaucoup d'énergie un blond près de la cheminée entrain de se recoiffer. La petite troupe entoura alors la personne désigné.

''- C'est toi, Lockhart ? demanda Shannon.

\- Oui, affirma le blond en montrant un sourire éblouissant, que me vaut une si …

\- Sale gougat ! cria Matilda en le gifflant.

\- Machot ! cria à son tour Holy faisant de même.

\- Crève, crièrent à l'unisson les deux amies.''

Il eut des sifflements et de nombreux rires de la part de la tribu des Poufsouffle qui entreprit ensuite de retourner dans leur salle commune. Quand à Shannon, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait retrouvé l'un des rares coins tranquilles de la Salle Commune de sa Maison, pour enfin pouvoir finir son château de cartes.

* * *

On fait enfin connaissance avec des Poufsouffles !

Et cela ne fait que commencer !

Au plaisir de vous revoir !


End file.
